tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' YouTube World Tour
Thomas' YouTube World Tour is a series of short web videos that are released every Wednesday in 2015 on YouTube, starting from February 25th. Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released to celebrate Thomas' first public appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014. Plot Thomas is wishing he was bigger. He imagines being Hiro, and then Cranky. Thomas thinks Cranky must be able to see the whole world from his high viewpoint and remembers his own longing to travel. He thinks about his upcoming world tour and imagines visiting Big Ben in London, England, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the Sphinx in Egypt, Africa, the Taj Mahal in Agra, India, the Great Wall of China, Japan, Easter Island in South America, Sydney Harbour in Australia and the Statue of Liberty in New York City. Thomas says he has always wanted to visit New York, and he then becomes a parade balloon. Characters * Thomas * Gordon (mentioned) * Hiro (fantasy) * Cranky (fantasy) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * This video marks the first time Joseph May voices Thomas after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. * The Engine Roll Call remix from Hero of the Rails and King of the Railway is used at the end of the video when Thomas turns into a balloon. * Thomas' quote, "I have a feeling we're not in Sodor anymore" is a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. '' * This video was animated by Spider Eye Animation, under the direction of Morgan Francis. Gallery File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!2.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!3.png|Thomas as Hiro File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!4.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas as Cranky File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!6.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!7.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!8.png|Thomas as the Elizabeth Tower ("Big Ben") File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!9.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!10.png|Thomas as the Eiffel Tower File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!11.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!12.png|Thomas as the Sphinx File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!13.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!14.png|Thomas as the Taj Mahal File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!15.png|Thomas as a statue at the Great Wall of China File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!17.png|Thomas as a Moai File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Sydney Harbour File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!19.png|Thomas as the Statue of Liberty File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!20.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!21.png|Thomas as a taxi File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!22.png|Thomas as a parade balloon Video File:Thomas & Friends Thomas is Heading for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade! A World Around You ''Main article: A World Around You Thomas Goes West Thomas Goes West is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using TrackMaster sets. Plot Thomas isn't in Sodor anymore! Thomas ends up in the Wild West and goes on a great adventure. But will he make it back to Sodor before Sheriff Tophatt sees him or gets caught by cowboys? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sheriff Tophatt (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * In close-up shots, TrackMaster RC Thomas uses an inanimate CGI face. * Remixed versions of Edward, Percy, and the Fat Controller's classic series themes are used. Goofs * When Thomas goes down the hill, the sound effect of him puffing starts playing before he actually moves. Gallery File:ThomasGoesWest1.png File:ThomasGoesWest2.png File:ThomasGoesWest3.png File:ThomasGoesWest4.png File:ThomasGoesWest5.png File:ThomasGoesWest6.png File:ThomasGoesWest7.png File:ThomasGoesWest8.png File:ThomasGoesWest9.png File:ThomasGoesWest10.png File:ThomasGoesWest11.png File:ThomasGoesWest12.png File:ThomasGoesWest13.png File:ThomasGoesWest14.png File:ThomasGoesWest15.png File:ThomasGoesWest16.png File:ThomasGoesWest17.png File:ThomasGoesWest18.png File:ThomasGoesWest19.png File:ThomasGoesWest20.png File:ThomasGoesWest21.png File:ThomasGoesWest22.png Video File:Thomas Goes West Down by the Docks Main article: Down by the Docks Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's Thomas' Comedy Showtime and here are your hosts Stan and Nigel! Today they are going through a day in the life of Sir Topham Hatt! What could possibly go wrong on a such a wonderful day? Characters * Nigel and Stan (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * Stock footage from Millie and the Volcano, Creaky Cranky, Tale of the Brave, Thomas in Charge, Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine is used. * The events of Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine are referenced. Goofs * Oliver's whistle is heard at one point, but he is nowhere to be seen. Gallery File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:CreakyCranky1.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:TaleoftheBrave67.png File:TaleoftheBrave19.png File:ThomasinCharge84.png File:SlippySodor30.png File:SlippySodor31.png File:SlippySodor32.png File:SlippySodor33.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor55.png File:SlippySodor52.png File:Up,UpandAway!23.png File:Up,UpandAway!24.png File:Up,UpandAway!26.png File:Up,UpandAway!27.png File:Up,UpandAway!28.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine34.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine97.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine36.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine37.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine38.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine98.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine39.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine99.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine42.png Video File:Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Thomas Heads North Thomas Heads North is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using Trackmaster models and Sets with portions in CGI. Plot Frosted fenders! Thomas is in the arctic! He finds a woolly mammoth, sees the northern lights, and encounters a giant yeti! How will he ever get back to Sodor? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The title theme from The Adventure Begins is used. * The classic themes of Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are used. Gallery File:ThomasHeadsNorth1.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth2.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth3.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth4.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth5.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth6.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth7.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth8.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth9.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth10.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth11.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth12.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth13.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth14.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth15.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth16.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth17.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth18.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth19.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth20.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth21.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth22.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth23.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth24.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth25.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth26.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth27.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth28.png Video File:Thomas Heads North Navigation Main article: Navigation Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Accidents on the Railway Accidents on the Railway is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's time once again to meet up with Nigel and Stan! We all know that accidents happen on Sodor and today Nigel and Stan are hitting the highlights! Be prepared for busting buffers, runaway globes, and so much more! Characters * Stan and Nigel (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * Simon the Signalman (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * The name of the Signalman in Emily Saves the World is revealed to be Simon. * Stock footage from Gordon Runs Dry, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Scruff's Makeover, Blue Mountain Mystery, Emily Saves the World, King of the Railway, James to the Rescue, Muddy Matters, Flash Bang Wallop! and Being Percy are used * The events of Emily Saves the World and King of the Railway are referenced. Gallery File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal43.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal44.png File:Spencer'sVIP75.png File:Spencer'sVIP79.png File:Spencer'sVIP80.png File:Scruff'sMakeover47.png File:BlueMountainMystery44.png File:Spencer'sVIP54.png File:Spencer'sVIP55.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png File:EmilySavestheWorld62.png File:EmilySavestheWorld63.png File:EmilySavestheWorld64.png File:EmilySavestheWorld65.png File:EmilySavestheWorld66.png File:EmilySavestheWorld67.png File:EmilySavestheWorld71.png File:EmilySavestheWorld75.png File:EmilySavestheWorld70.png File:EmilySavestheWorld83.png File:EmilySavestheWorld78.png File:EmilySavestheWorld79.png File:EmilySavestheWorld81.png File:EmilySavestheWorld80.png File:EmilySavestheWorld82.png File:KingoftheRailway537.png File:KingoftheRailway538.png File:KingoftheRailway539.png File:KingoftheRailway546.png File:KingoftheRailway548.png File:KingoftheRailway542.png File:KingoftheRailway540.png File:KingoftheRailway541.png File:KingoftheRailway549.png File:KingoftheRailway550.png File:KingoftheRailway551.png File:KingoftheRailway552.png File:JamestotheRescue15.png File:JamestotheRescue16.png File:MuddyMatters38.png File:FlashBangWallop!27.png File:FlashBangWallop!28.png File:JamestotheRescue58.png File:JamestotheRescue60.png File:JamestotheRescue62.png File:EmilySavestheWorld84.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png File:EmilySavestheWorld91.png File:EmilySavestheWorld92.png File:FlashBangWallop!17.png File:BeingPercy27.JPG File:BeingPercy28.JPG File:BeingPercy65.png Video File:Accidents on the Railway Thomas Goes For Gold Thomas Goes For Gold is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using Trackmaster models and Sets with portions in CGI. Plot Bubbling boilers! Thomas is in the rain forest! He's surrounded by parrots, elephants, and ancient temples! Will Thomas find gold inside the temple or something much more dangerous? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The classic themes of Thomas, Gordon, the Runaway, Sir Topham Hatt and Edward are used. * Thomas running away from the skeleton's skull is a reference to the original "Indiana Jones" film "Raiders of the Lost Ark". It is also reminiscent of Rusty and the Boulder. Video File:Thomas Goes For Gold Never, Never, Never Give Up Main article: Never, Never, Never Give Up Thomas Goes to New York Thomas Goes to New York is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short. It is entirely narrated by Mark Moraghan. Plot All aboard for New York City! Yellow cabs, tall buildings, underground train tunnels and more! Follow Thomas as he goes where no engine has gone before! Characters * Thomas * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This video is made in the style of a comic book. * This is the first time since the twelfth season where the narrator has voiced all the characters in a story. * A tugboat resembling Zug from TUGS can be seen. Video File:Thomas Goes to New York! It's Great To Be An Engine Main article: ''It's Great to be an Engine Cast * Steven Kynman as Duck Red Hot Chilli Thomas '''Red Hot Chilli Thomas '''is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using TrackMaster models and sets with portions in CGI. Plot Flaming funnels! Thomas has come a long way to the big city and has run out of coal. Thomas tries some of the native "coal" to re-fuel and finds that it might be just a bit too hot for him to handle! Characters * Thomas * Gordon (''cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * Cranky (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The opening theme from The Adventure Begins is used. * Hot Wheels cars, a Monster High doll, Mega Bloks bricks and a Fireman Sam toy are used. * Instrumental versions of Troublesome Trucks and Really Useful Engine are heard. Video File:Red Hot Chili Thomas Thomas In the Sahara! Thomas In the Sahara! is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Bubbling Boilers! Thomas is in the Sahara Desert! He's hard at work when he realizes his tanks are nearly empty. So, he fills up at the local oasis, leaving no more water for the camels! Characters * Thomas * Monyyak * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Goofs * The narrator uses the UK term truck. * When the men fill up Thomas' tanks, his tanks are closed Video File:Thomas In the Sahara! Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour story time segment narrated by Mr. Perkins. Plot Say a big, busting buffers hello to Mr. Perkins! He's an engine driver on the Island of Sodor. Today, he's telling us the story of Gordon's trip to London! Characters * Gordon * Duck * The Foreign Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Perkins * The Derailed Engine (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) Cast * Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins Goofs * In the first illustration, Duck is depicted as a 2-6-0. Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration2.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration3.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration4.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration5.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration6.png File:TheDerailedEngineillistratedbyLoraineMarshall.jpg|The Derailed Engine Video File:Mr. Perkins Story Time - Gordon Goes Foreign Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Friends of the Railway Friends of the Railway is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour comedy showtime segment narrated by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham. Plot Follow Nigel and Stan around the Island of Sodor and meet all the unique vehicles that support the railway. It's not just engines that are really useful! You can't have one without the other....kind of like Nigel and Stan. Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Victor (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Kevin (does not speak) * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Scruff * Porter * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky Opening Sequence Gallery File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence1.png File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence2.png File:ThomasComedyShowtime.png|Thomas Comedy Showtime segment File:SingAlongSongs.png|Sing Along Songs File:ThomasAroundTheWorld.png|Thomas Really Useful Around The World segment File:LiveActionPlayroomShorts.png|Live Action Playroom Shorts File:Mr.PerkinsStorytime.png|Mr. Perkins Storytime segment External Links * http://www.tubefilter.com/2015/02/23/mattel-hit-entertainment-thomas-and-friends-video-shorts/ * YouTube playlist Category:Promotional Videos Category:Future Releases